To Escape The Devil's Grip
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: For my Cori and Tant series hopefully. Unaware of the powers they had within them. Macavity, however, picked up on this and decided to use them to his advantage. Give them a place to stay, with one rule, they must help him in everything his asks for. After years, the twins end up despise Macavity. But what if they find that the Junkyard is a real place? What if they escape to it?
1. The Story Of The Jellicles,

**So, I'e decided to do like a Cori and Tanto story, but also try and make it into a series. I really do hope you like this story. I have planned nearly all the chapters to be done, and also planned part of the second in this series. :D**

**Don't own cats. But I own any OCs**

* * *

A swarming blizzard was surrounding the city of London, causing alley cats to scurry for safety in large buildings, well if they could find one which was welcoming. The snow was deeply laid on the cold stone of the alleyways. Town houses, all from the Victorian era, covered in the bright white blanket. To those whom had heat and were indoors, the night seemed like a winter wonderland. Full of bliss and beauty. But not to those who were left to suffer in the harsh, bitter coldness. Those left out had to find warmth for the night, usually cats would huddled together. Or they'd fight for a discarded cardboard box to shelter in.

Although, two small kittens had found shelter in a small box. The box itself was no bigger than a shoe box, maybe cause that is what it was. The two kittens were huddled close. Both looked exactly alike in fur pattern and shape. It was obvious to see that they were indeed siblings, twins for that matter. The only thing which was truly different was the gender of these two cats. One, the slightly smaller one, was a queen kit. Whilst the taller one was a tom kit. The queen kit had her eyes firmly shut as she whimpered, her brother holding her close for protection. In the long winter nights, he felt as though she needed him more.

"Tanto.." He purred, stroking her headfur like a mother would do to calm a scared kitten, "Its all alright. Calm down." Her reaction to his words were just to huddle up closer to him and try to let a purr escape her cold lips. So cold she could swear they had turned blue.

"When will the night be over?" She mewed quietly.

"Hopefully soon. But remember Tants, no one or thing can harm you whilst I'm hearing, protecting you." He smiled fondly at his sister as she opened her warm brown eyes.

"Tell me a story." She pleaded, "To help pass the night. Tell me a story of wonder and fantasy." Tantomile, which was her full name, smiled widely.

"I have many stories Tants, you may need to be more clear in which one."

"The one you've always told me. Of that yard, and how everyone is so welcoming. How you make such a place sound so real. Coricopat, I love that story. I just wish it was real." He nodded.

"Well, how do I begin? You probably know the story better than me!" He laughed before returning quite serious. "Well. Every night, when I put my head down to sleep. I dream of this amazing place..."

"The junkyard!" Tantomile interrupted.

"Yes, The junkyard. And in this amazing, wonderful place; There are these cats. All unique in their own special way. We are there, amongst them. We belong with them. They name themselves..."

"..The Jellicle cats." She interrupted again, smiling proudly that she remembered them names. Coricopat laughed softly and nodded again.

"Right. On this special occasion, they were all warming up for the massive ball which was going to take place. You clinged onto me, somewhat scared to what was happening. I hummed a soft song to calm you down and you smiled and whispered 'You are the best sibling ever'" He grinned, kissing her nose. Tantomile twitched her nose and kept listening to him.

"But as soon as the songs started you loosened up. I saw you, in my dream, dancing and singing along with the other queens. You were having fun, something which made me happy."

"What was you doing?" Tantomile tilted her head.

"I don't know. Tants, its in first person, I only saw what the others were doing. I did dance at one point, with the rest of the toms." He told her, shrugging lightly.

"How I'd love to see you dance, you must have two left feet!" She giggled.

"Haha, very funny Tants." He laughed. "The dancing and singing was in full swing. Every cat felt like they belonged, showing off some of their own moves. Some a little more than others, the certain maine coon from my dream comes into mind." He shuddered lightly. "But then. A flash of lights, a clash of lightening. Police sirens going off from outside this somewhat safe junkyard." He looked down at Tantomile, who seemed in awe with the story. "A tom, as red as burning lava, appeared in front of them. His piercing yellows eyes burned menacingly around the junkyard. Each cat had frozen in fear. Why, everyone apart from a tall, muscular grey tabby. He bravely stood up to the red intruder and fought him off, claws and teeth baring. Growls were heard coming from each tom."

"And, of course, the grey tabby won!" Tantomile grinned, clapping her hands. Coricopat reluctantly nodded. In his dreams, the grey tabby never won. It was always the red intruder. But he'd never tell his sister that. For some reason, that story gave her a shining beckon of hope. And Cori wanted her to keep that. He softly kissed her forehead.

"And the dancing went on for ages until the leader, an old tom, decide who should be the cat to be reborn." He smiled. "And the cat who gets chosen would really deserve this honour and wear it like a badge of war." Coricopat curled up with his sister gently. "And now, my dear Tants, the land of dreams calls to you. Goodnight." He purred as she shut her eyes and willingly drifted off to sleep.

Coricopat sighed as he watched her. He just knew that somehow, that place existed, but he had made himself believe it was nothing but a dream...

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, first chapters are always short for me. This is just to really introduce Cori and Tant and their relationship. They are kittens in this for the time being but time will make them into the adults they are in the musical. xx**

**Read and Review! **


	2. A hero? Or a Villain?

**Hehe. Thanks for the reviews already. :D Really appreciated! **

**BombaFan- Yeah. I know that he seems older. In my mind, he is the older twin, and having to look after his sister by himself made him grow mature quicker than her. She relies on him, I'd say. And, they will find out about their powers, but not just yet. Thanks for the Review xx **

**HGP- Haha, Thanks dear! c: **

**Keep reading and reviewing xx  
I don't own CATs, but I do own any OC's which I put in.**

* * *

The wind howled outside as snow crept into the shoe box. The freezing air surrounding the two kittens as they peacefully slept, not aware of the harshness outside. The morning sun brightly lit up the sky. Sun rays seeped through the open end of the box, warming up in Coricopat's face. His eyes flickered open as he felt the new feeling of warmth. He was slightly cold yet was happy to know he and his sister had made it through the night. He slowly turned his head to face his sleeping sister. She yawned, a small mew escaping out. Cori chuckled lightly and nuzzled in between his sister's ears.

"Come on Tants," He whispered, "Wakey, Wakey.." Tantomile waved her petite paw, meaning she didn't want to wake up. She snuggled closer to her brother, purring softly. "Tantomile, come on. We can't stay asleep all day."

"Five more minutes, can that do any harm?" She muttered. Cori sighed.

"We need to go hunting.." Coricopat told her, already standing up and stretching out. Being asleep for even the shortest amounts of time made him go stiff, and the cold didn't help much.

"If rabbits and mice had brains, they wouldn't be out now. They'll be in a nice warm place, cuddling up with their families." Tanto quietly responded as she reluctantly opened her brown eyes.

"I know.." He murmured, "But we still need to get food. Somehow and somewhere. I can't let my sister go without." He smiled as he extended a paw to her. Tantomile sighed and took hold of his paw, standing up beside him. They had always gone hunting together. Coricopat had taught himself how to hunt animals, although it came by instinct. He had taught Tantomile too. They sometimes had good days, where they'd find something good to eat, or bad days. When they would either have to go with little or without food. Since it was cold outside and a soft white blanket still covered the land, it was already seeming like a bad day to hunt. Tantomile simply nodded at her brother as they headed out of the shoe box.

Outside was like any other day after it had snowed. The once bare brown trees were now home to a layer of white which threatened to drop any time soon. The tiles of houses all the same shade of white. The whole street looked like a winter wonderland. Human children had risen early and were one by one going out to play in the snow. A snowman was already built, with an orange carrot for a nose. Coricopat laughed slightly at the snowman, he loved winter, seeing all of the children laugh and have fun. He also loved snowmen, as winter was the only time to bring them. He remembered showing Tanto how to make a snowcat once, which took up all their time as she never got it right. He smiled as he glanced at his sister. She was smiling widely at the sight in front of her. True, she hated the winter nights. But the days weren't that bad. The days were full of playing and wonder, whilst the nights were full of worry and despair.

"Cori, can't we just enjoy today?" She asked as she picked up the snow and sieved it through her fingers.

"No.. Food comes first, then we can play." He told her, a firm tone occupying his voice. Tantomile sighed yet nodded. At least she'll have something to look forward to after they had gotten food. The two cats headed towards their hunting spot; the edge of the forest. Usually, if it wasn't for the snow, there would be a parade of small animals. Making it easy for the cats to find their food. But today, all which was there was snow. Cori tried not to show his disappointment and anger to his sister, wanting her to keep hope for finding some. He continued to search through the shrubbery, to see if there was a mouse which hadn't got inside to warmth during the night. But, again, nothing was there. Tantomile had gone off, deeper into the forest.

Although, Cori hadn't noticed she was gone, Tantomile stayed quite close to the edge. So if he called her, she could hear him and come back. She was on all fours, searching through the forest floor. She had found multiple different berries but dared not to try them, too frightened in case they were poisonous. She kept glancing back at where her brother was, wondering if she should go back to him. Before she could even make her mind up, Coricopat had sneaked up on her.

"Boo!" He yelled from behind, causing his twin sister to jump and scream lightly before throwing him a disappointed glance.

"Cori." She growled, laughing after a while.

"Find anything?" He asked, becoming slightly more serious after his fit of laughter.

"Nothing but berries." She shrugged, sighing. "Cori, can't we just find that place? That junkyard?"

"I wish. But its only my dream." The tom became silent after a while, staring around the forest clearing in which they were in. "Do you feel that?" He asked softly and quietly.

"Feel what?"

"I just feel watched somehow.." He muttered before shrugging, "Must just be me then. Come on Tants. Maybe we'll find some scraps of food near the bakery." He smiled as Tantomile nodded. She took to lead. Coricopat looked around the forest clearing once more, sure that he felt a presence nearby. Once her realised that Tantomile was ahead of him he began to follow.

They walked down shadowy alleyways to get to the back of the bakery and were still a couple of blocks away. Coricopat had forgotten all about the presence. He looked confused when Tantomile stopped still in front of him.

"Tants?" He questioned as he quickly stopped so that he didn't walk into his sister. Tantomile looked blankly around the alley way before shrugging silently and walking on. She felt as though they were being followed, and she was right. A pair of yellow eyes had been following the twins since seeing them in the forest clearing. The eyes studied the pair from a distance. His body was not seen, like the Cheshire cat when only his eyes and twisted smile showed. The eyes kept following them, smirking widely. Once the tri-coloured twins reached the bakery, he made himself visible. A coat of red, black and a hint of white. His fur length long and unkempt. He was scrawny but muscular at the same time. Cori and Tantomile still hadn't noticed their stalker and were busy trying to find any scraps in which the baker would of left out.

"No food I see?" The red tom's deep voice spoke up. A voice which seems menacing once first heard. Cori jumped and immediately put his arm in front of Tantomile, to protect her.

"What's it go to do with you?" He asked, growling lowly.

"Nothing really. I just wondered if you were hungry." He smoothly said, in an entrancing voice. Coricopat nodded his head slightly, enough so he would see. The red tom smirked and put his paw behind his back, chanting something under his breath. After he finished the small chant he brought his paw back into view, two rabbits filled his paw.

"How..How did you do that?" Tantomile mewed quietly, her hunger growing as she saw the food.

"Hmm." He purred softly, staring at the queen kit. "That, my dear, is top secret." Coricopat stared at him, unsure of how the food became to be there. "Take it if you want." The red tom extended the paw with the food on to them.

"No. We don't take food from strangers." Cori spat, although that was hard to do when he really was so hungry.

"Let's make ourselves acquainted then, shall we?" He smirked, making the food disappear. The red tom saw the sad looks on the twins faces when he did so, making him chuckle to himself. "I am Macavity, better known as the Napoleon of Crime." He smirked as he bowed. Cori's immediate response was to hiss. "Now, now. I haven't come to cause harm." Macavity tutted, circling the pair. "Now your names."

"I'm Coricopat and this is..."

"I''m Tantomile." She interrupted, wanting to say her own name. "We're twins. Well. That is kind of obvious."

"I agree." Mac spoke, studying the pair. "Where do you live?"

"We live on the streets. No where in particular." Coricopat mumbled, pulling his sister closer to her. Tantomile stared at Macavity, tilting her head.

"Do you like it? Hmm, the streets? Can't they get a bit cold?" The Napoleon faked shivered to exaggerate his point. Cori and Tanto nodded in unison.

"It can get cold. But I guess we are used to this, it could be worse and it could be better. Some nights are..."

"Worse than others. Sometimes we can't find food and have to go without." Tantomile smiled at her brother, knowing for some reason what he was going to say. Cori just stared at her before shrugging. Macavity, however, had found it intriguing.

"Say. Do you always finish the other's sentence?" He asked, taking a step closer to them.

"Not really." Cori mumbled. "But sometimes I know..."

"..What he/she is saying." The twins said in unison. Tanto giggled softly.

"Hmm." Mac smirked slightly and extended his paw, making the two rabbits appear once again. "I have an offer of sorts for you both." He began, handing them both a rabbit each.

"Which is?" Cori spoke as he reluctantly took the rabbit into his own paws, his sister doing the same.

"Live in my warehouse. You'll have a roof over your heads. Sometimes edible food and a chance to socialise with others.." He proposed, not knowing if they'd be willing to take up such an offer. "Only one catch though. You must always follow me in everything I say. What I say goes. What I instruct you to do, you do." Coricopat stared at him as the offer sank in. In all honesty, he was hooked as soon as Mac had said 'A roof over you head'.

"As long as its no trouble.." Cori whispered. "We would want to live under your roof. We'll do all you ask for the food and shelter you provide." He nodded. Macavity smirked and bowed. Tantomile was smiling ear to ear, finally, she was getting a home to live in. Even though they didn't truly see what was in the years ahead.

"Follow me then, to your new home." He purred, leading them down the alley. As he did, he smirked proudly, his yellow eyes growing brighter. He had sensed that these two siblings had strong mental power, although he could tell they didn't know it yet. Macavity knew he could use it to his advantage once they figured it out. That had agreed to do anything for him, for his hospitality...

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. If anything confuses you feel free to tell. xD Reviews are greatly welcome, any review what so ever. But I do enjoy critic too, since it'll help me build onto the story.**

**Also, part of this is a bit slow, and I'm sorry! But it was all needed! Just to get the idea of the character back grounds. **


	3. To The Warehouse

**I apologise for how long it has taken me to update this! I've been so busy, getting settled into my new school and such. I'm just so glad I'm getting to write some more now, since its near the Christmas holidays. I have one exam coming up and that's in Hair&Makeup, so basically nothing that I haven't practised for the last month or so.**

**Bombafan: Trust me, I'm not quitting this story any time soon, it just might take me a while to update. Haha. I have the whole story planned out in notes, and a few more stories to make a series too. I'm so hooked on Cori and Tanto right now, they are like my favourite characters!**

**A/N: This part of the story, to me, is a bit slow. The only new character you actually meet is Ivan, an OC. Its just like a filler chapter, the next chappy will be set sometime in the future as they are kittens when they are first brought to the warehouse by Macavity. There will be flash backs during the whole story of the upbrining. But at the moment they are kittens. **

* * *

Tantomile slowly turned her head to look at her brother, slightly scared yet relieved. They were getting a new home, away from the coldness of the streets. Cori wrapped his arm around his sister, staring dead ahead. They had come into view of a warehouse. Before they even came close to this warehouse, they had to spend hours walking through the dense woods. That's where the warehouse was, you see, in the middle of the woods. No one would ever look there to find the great Napoleon of Crime.

"I'm sure you'll think my home is a lot better than the cold streets." Macavity spoke as he led the through the double wooden doors, of which was guarded by two muscular cats.

"Macavity." One nodded in a gruff voice, his eyes almost saddened at seeing two other cats following him. Macavity gave a salute to the guard.

"Ivan, this is Tantomile and her brother, Coricopat. New workers." Macavity introduced the twin kits, pointing to them as he spoke their names. "Show Coricopat to the barracks, please." He ordered. With that order, Ivan saluted and motioned for Coricopat to follow him inside. Macavity turned to look at Tanto. "And, you, m'dear, can have your own room. We don't get many queens here, only a couple. Therefore I let queens have their own room, they don't have to share with the toms. We can't have that happening." He held her wrist softly as Macavity walked towards another door with her.

Coricopat glanced around the old, run down warehouse. His eyes wide as he studied every wall, every crack and hole which occupied it. He also studied every cat he had walked past. They were of all ages, builds and appearance. But none looked as scary as what Ivan did. Ivan stood tall as his long browny-grey fur draped down. His ears were battered and torn, one falling to its side all the time. It was clear that Ivan had been in a few fights. His eyes seemed to be a lifeless grey. And from what it seemed, he was respected within the warehouse, nearly all of the henchcats bowing to him as they walked by. Ivan once and a while stopped and had a small chat with one of the other cats, completely ignoring Coricopat altogether. The tri-coloured tom sighed impatiently, wanting to see his sister but instead he was just stood there, doing nothing at all.  
"Ivan." He mumbled, trying to catch the other tom's attention.

"Shut it kit." Ivan growled as he continued to talk to one of the other henchcats. True, Cori was still classed as a kitten, but he most definitely didn't want to be treated as one.

"No. Macavity had ordered you to take me to the barracks." Cori hissed, becoming frustrated with Ivan.

"Yes, and I am doing. Be patient." Ivan snapped, putting a finger to his mouth as the 'be silent' gesture. Cori grumbled and closed his eyes, his mind fixing on his sisters. And for some reason, he could always tell what she was thinking.

'Tants?" He thought, hoping his sister could some how hear him. Then, what came as a shock is when he heard his sister's voice back, she said a faint 'yes' back to him. Cori opened his brown eyes quite quickly, looking around to see if she was stood anywhere near him. His head was pounding as he noticed she was no where to be seen.

'Where are you Tants?' He asked her, still not sure that he actually had heard her.

A silence, nothing, went by. Well, until he heard:

'Walking to my room, with Macavity. He's giving me a little tour.' She answered, seeming happy.

'At least you are getting somewhere. All Ivan is doing is standing and talking' Cori thought back to her, growing more frustrated as time past.

'I'm sure you'll get to where you are going soon. Hey, can you meet me tomorrow? Please? In the cafe bit." Tantomile smiled to herself before cutting the connection, only then finding it a bit strange that he was no where in sight.

Cori sighed, "Look! Ivan. We haven't got all day!" He hissed, baring his fangs. Ivan simply gave a sigh of annoyance and stared down at the younger tom.

"Don't hiss at me." He warned, pushing Cori gently towards the wall. "Don't show your fangs to me" He gave another push, this time rougher. "And don't ever raise your voice" Again, he pushed Coricopat harder, pushing him to the wall. "I am much tougher than you, kitten. I suggest you follow orders and wait patiently" Coricopat nodded quickly, becoming quite and frankly, quite scared. Ivan didn't just look tough, he was tough. No wonder, he had been brought up by the Napoleon of Crime.. Oh gosh, what had Cori got him and his twin into? The warehouse was no place for the mystic twins.

Ivan smirked proudly, "Come along then. The barracks are up the stairs, first door to the left. Now scat." He hissed giving him a quick push. Cori nodded quickly and took off, well, maybe there would be nicer cats in the barracks.. Or, then again, maybe not.

Tantomile was being shown to her room by Macavity, she was still slightly shocked over her previous mind conversation with her brother. Completely baffled about what had happened but didn't let it show on her face. Even if Macavity was being nice to her, she wasn't going to show him her feelings and worries so easily.

"Right." The red tom spoke up, turning to face her. He smirked and lightly stroked her cheek. "Dinner is soon, I expect you to be well groomed and cleaned for that." He told her. "Your room is through them doors, I hope it is to your liking."

Tant nodded and smiled, "Thank you..."

".. There are a few rules I need to talk to you about." Macavity interrupted, holding her chin with his fingers. "First rule, you don't come out of your room unless you have been given permission off me or one of the guard cats." She nodded and bit her lip, there goes her plans on meeting Cori later. "Secondly, If I tell you to do something, do it. It doesn't matter what it is, you do it. Understood?" Again, Tantomile nodded.

"Mac..." She spoke quietly. He nodded, motioning for her to continue. "Can I see my brother later?" She asked, her eyes showing him how much she wanted to see him.

"Of course. A queen kit should always be able to see her family. But only on my terms. You may see him tomorrow morning, for an hour. Then you must return to your room"

"Okay.." She smiled faintly, at least it was something. Macavity turned on his heel and began to walk away.  
"Remember, Tantomile, there are punishments for those who defy my orders. I shall see you at dinner." He spoke, his voice rather dark. Tants gulped and sighed, wishing that they'd never accept to live under the Napoleon of Crime's roof. She walked slowly, with her head hung, into her room. Maybe it was a dream, and they were still in that cardboard box in the alleys... Well.. It was a longshot, but she still hoped.

* * *

**So, that's the end. If it was slow, I apologise! **

**And yes, The great Macavity is being kinda nice to Tantomile! :P. And Ivan is sad for them, but still likes to be boss. Pushing people around.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Now, going to start writing the next chapter. I hope to get it up soon, as I will /never/ give up on this series/story!**


	4. The Brand New Couple and Mind Tricks

**This chapter is set in the future from the previous, and it does have some key elements. Though I've added things which I didn't include in my plan to begin with. I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own cats!**

* * *

It had been a few years now, each day nearly the same. Coricopat would train from dawn till nightfall with the other henchcats, tiring work indeed. But he had made quite a few friends in the years. One was a orange stripped cat, who was nearly the same age as the tri-coloured tom. He went by the name of: Jinx. While his other friend, a nearly pure white but with his ears tinted black, was called Enji. The three of them were around the same age, Enji being the oldest but definitely not the smartest of the three. They shared the same barrack. Coricopat still had the ongoing hatred towards Ivan, and that feeling was mutual with Ivan as well. They both despised each other with passion. When training, Ivan would constantly pair himself up with Cori, just so they could fight each other. And that Ivan could show he was tougher.

Of course, Cori got to see his sister, now and again. He missed her deeply and could see that over the years her smile had faded, her confidence had shrank. He didn't know what had happened to cause it, but he was sure it was partly to do with Macavity.

Tantomile was kept in her room for most of the years, only being allowed out for dinner or to see her brother in the mornings. She had learnt there were quite a few more queens in the warehouse, all in their own rooms, all the time. She hadn't ever got to meet the others but guessed that they'd probably be as miserable as what she was. Macavity hadn't really talked to her much and she now didn't spend dinner with Mac. Instead she was to spend it with Ivan, who would remain silent throughout.

Tanto sighed as she leant against the window, looking out to the grey gardens. The sky was dark and clouds came down from above to create the dreary fog. She closed her eyes slightly and mumbled to herself: 'Everynight, when I put my head down to sleep, I dream of this place... The place called the junkyard." She pictured it in her head, a junkyard full of cats, singing and dancing. She smiled, the one good story her brother ever told her. The only story she wished would be true.. If only she could find that place.. To escape the warehouse and meet other cats, nice cats..

"Dinner."  
Her thoughts and pictures in her head vanished as she was spooked by a voice. Her fur stood upright as she slowly opened her eyes to see Ivan standing at the door way.  
"Ivan." Tanto welcomed, giving him a fake smile. He nodded and extended his paw.

"Come along, we don't have all day. We are to dine with the boss this afternoon." He watched her closely. Tantomile standing up and walking to her mirror, giving her fur one last comb through before walking towards him and taking his hand.  
"Why with him? He hasn't even seen me since I was a kit." She mumbled, following Ivan as he led her down the hallway. Ivan gave a small shrug.

"I don't know, and to be quite honest, I don't care. As long as you are on your best behaviour tonight, that's all that matters." He told her in a gruff voice. From then onwards, they walked in silence, having nothing good to talk about. Or rather, they just didn't want to talk.

After, what seemed like forever, Ivan opened the doors to Macavity's dinning quarters. Tantomile looked around with astonished wide eyes, the room was full with cats and even kittens, as they danced as though they were in a ball. From the corner of her eye she could see her brother, giving her a small smile as she walked towards the middle of the room. Cori slowly followed them.

"Well, look who it is." Macavity chirped in as he made his way towards Ivan and Tants. "Its the happy couple!" He smirked, an evil sparkle in his eyes.

"Wha- happy couple?" She asked, looking surprised, and she could tell that Ivan was just as surprised with his expression.

"Sir? We aren't a couple." Ivan informed his boss, hating the fact that he had to do so. Macavity just gave a deep laugh.

"I've decided to get young Tants a tom, to care for her. To give this place more workers. Do you want heirs to your role, Ivan? To take over second in command?" He asked, Ivan nodding slowly. He was still confused but in his mind it was coming clearer.  
"I guess so, Sir.. But why Tantomile?"

"Because, Ivan, she is special." Macavity began, circling her, his yellow eyes studying her. "Her and her brother are very special indeed. Can't you just feel it?" He smirked again, looking at Cori. "Can't you?" Coricopat took a step back.

"Macavity, I won't allow for this to happen to my sister. She's not ready." The tri-coloured tom growled but quickly stopped when he saw the disapproving look on Mac's face.

"Why isn't she ready?" Ivan asked, Macavity motioning him to answer the question.

"She's barely got out of kittenhood, she doesn't know anything of life. And, to be quite fair, Ivan isn't worthy of her hand." Macavity gave a slight nod of the head.

"Perhaps. Say, Coricopat, who is worthy of your sister's hand?"

"I.. I don't know." Cori admitted, giving a low sigh. "But not him, he's is incapable of love. And love is what Tant needs.. He is incapable of looking after anyone but himself and his power." Ivan hissed.

"Watch your mouth, kitten." Ivan spat. Tantomile slowly had moved to stand next to her brother.

"Don't talk about him that way!" Tantomile stared at Ivan, shaking her head disapprovingly. "He is right in what he says.. I don't want to be with Ivan." She said with power in her voice. Ivan growling. Coricopat looking smug and Macavity looking amused. The red tom clapped his hands once and the whole crowd of dancing cats disappeared from view. Cori looked startled, holding his sister closed.

"She doesn't want to be with him, Macavity. I trust that one day..."

"... You, or I , can find someone I truly would want to be with..." Tanto interrupted.

"..But for now she rather be alone. And would it kill you..."

"... To allow me some time out of my own room? I won't get to meet anyone being stuck in there." The twins finished off each other's sentences. Macavity chuckling.

"What else can you do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do..."

"...You mean?" Cori finished for his sister, feeling in his mind a powerful energy. He could see and read every thought that Tantomile was thinking. He could see her memories, her past, what she hoped her future would be. It was all so clear to him. He saw how afraid she was to be nearly being mated off to Ivan, how much she was scared of him. They shared that in common, Coricopat had hated what Macavity had tried to do.. But he hated and was scared of Ivan more. He didn't want his sister to be with him, never..

"Me either." Tanto whispered, thinking he had said he didn't like Ivan out loud.

"What did you say?" Mac asked, a confused expression on his face. Tantomile put a paw to her mouth.

"Cori said he didn't like Ivan..." She mumbled, "I just agreed..."

"Tants, I didn't say anything." Cori informed her, trying not to let a smile appear on his face at seeing Ivan's mad expression.

"Marvellous!" Mac cheered, "I chose well all those years ago. I truly have some special cats with me. Mental powers. You can read each others mind. And if I have done my studying, you can also control others minds... Hmm, Cori.. Try it." Macavity stood back. "Control Ivan's mind." He ordered.

"But... How?" Cori asked. Ivan rolled his eyes.

"This is nonsense. Come on Tants, I'll take you back to your room" He winked and grabbed her wrist, beginning to lead her back.

"Get off Ivan!" Tantomile hissed, causing Ivan to backhand her across the face. Of course, seeing that happen made Cori grow mad. The tri-coloured tom closed his eyes tightly, finding his way into Ivan's mind. It was hard to do, Cori's head was booming and feeling like it was melting by the time he understood what to do. He focused his entire mindset on Ivan, finally entering the other tom's mind. Once done, Cori let out a fierce growl and slammed Ivan to the wall, using only the power of his mind. He imagined Ivan struggling. As in his vision he punched his face over and over again. What was going on in his vision was nearly going on in reality.

Cori stood in the room, unmoving and silent as Ivan was slammed to the wall, his face jerking about as invisible blows came at him.

"Truly marvellous!" Mac kept cheering. After a while Cori let go, sinking to the ground with fatigue. Tantomile kept by his side, snuggling up to him. Ivan, himself, dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

"It seems you can only do that when you are mad, or upset." Mac smirked, slinking up to them and kneeling down. "We need to make sure you are always in that state." He laughed, grabbing his sister by the neck scruff and disappearing. Cori stared

"Tant!" He screamed with a weak breath. "Tanto!" He shouted again, looking around frantically. He hardly ever got to see his sister, now his boss, the one who took them in, has taken her... Taken her away from him.. So that he could just do his mind tricks things. Cori sighed shakily, a tear forming his eyes and he banged his fist to the floor. "Tant.."


End file.
